1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of foot worn wiping devices in general, and in particular to such a device having a positive traction means.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,170; 3,699,672; 5,173,985; and 5,613,897, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse foot worn floor wiping or cleaning devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to provide a floor wiping device having both a large cleaning surface and a positive traction means so that the user will not slip on the floor surface.
As shown in the prior art devices, to date only small surface area foot worn cleaning devices have been developed due to the very real danger of the user slipping on the floor surface if larger surface area cleaning elements were employed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved floor wiping construction which will incorporate positive traction elements into a large surface area wiper member to provide a safe footing for the user, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.